


Feywolf - An erotic tale of blooming love and transformation

by Natron77



Series: Lewdnessday Tales [11]
Category: Faeros - Fandom, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Developing Relationship, Elf, F/M, Fantasy, Interspecies, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Magic, Romance, Sex, Size Difference, Transformation, Wolfman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natron77/pseuds/Natron77
Summary: Ashryn is a frail-yet-beautiful wood elf, living alone in the forest with her loyal (and unusually large) dog, Edon. After a stressful transformation, he turns out to be something far more magical, and handsome.
Series: Lewdnessday Tales [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444721
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Feywolf - An erotic tale of blooming love and transformation

Deep within the magical Vitae Forest, over one hundred miles from the nearest major city, stood a small cabin. Built on a stable foundation of large river stones with thick walls of hewn logs, it was sturdy enough to withstand the mana-infused rainstorms that regularly swept through the forest.

Those storms, while dangerous to unprepared travelers, were crucial to the growth of the local flora. Many herbs were unique to the Vitae Forest where they flourished in the mana-rich soil. A skilled alchemist could use those herbs to create life-saving potions and sell them to customers in the Capital for a sizable sum.

A petite woman with pointed ears, bright green eyes, and long hair the color of pale straw approached the cabin. Her name was Ashryn and she was a Wood Elf. Unlike her proud and nimble kin, Ashryn had always been frail and quick to tire. Unable to work as an adventurer or hunter, she'd arrived at her career of alchemist more by process of elimination than any particular passion for alchemy. Then, 25 years ago, she'd moved into the Vitae Forest for easy access to crucial materials.

Ashryn strained a little to open the sturdy cabin door with one hand. Her other hand held a wicker basket filled to the brim with high quality herbs. It was an excellent haul, one that could save four or five lives once she'd distilled the plants' magical properties into potions. But her mind was elsewhere. Once inside the house, she unceremoniously dropped the basket by the kitchen table and ran to the cabin's single bedroom.

"Edon?" she asked as she crouched down next to a massive mound of fur, blue-grey shot through with stripes of pure white. "Are you feeling better?"

He didn't answer. He never did, since he was just a dog. Given his size, over eight feet from nose to tail, Ashryn was sure he had some Dire Wolf blood in him, but he was too well-behaved to be pure wild animal. He had happily accompanied Ashryn on hundreds of herb gathering hikes, he never chased wild animals or caused any trouble, and he'd even been content to carry her on his back when she pushed herself too hard in the forest and couldn't make the trip back on her own.

But for the last five days he had done nothing but sleep, curled into a ball in the corner of the bedroom while his body burned with fever. She had already tried feeding him her best healing potions, but they'd had no effect. This was the first time Edon had become sick since she'd found him as a puppy in the woods nearly twenty years ago, so she had no idea what else to do.

Ashryn cradled his massive head in her lap and whispered, "Please hold on, Edon. I sent for help from the Capital. They should arrive tomorrow." Edon was far too large for her to move on her own, so she had been forced to send for a veterinarian to come to them.

She held him like that for hours, giving him occasional sips of a thin but nutritious gruel, until her own hunger and thirst forced her to tend to herself. She ate a simple stew of salted venison and wild tubers, then she finally returned to the basket of herbs she'd harvested earlier in the day.

"Might as well get these processed, so I have some income to replace the cost of this veterinarian," she said aloud to herself, as she often did. If not for talking to herself and Edon, she could have gone months at a time without speaking a word. "They had better be worth every copper."

* * *

"Hmmm, as I thought," the veterinarian mumbled after nearly an hour of examining Edon. She was an imposing figure, over six feet tall and muscular, with a thick braid of brown hair hanging down the middle of her back. She'd given her name as Dr. Wesson, a common Human name, but Ashryn suspected she had more than a little Giant blood in her family.

"What? What is it?" Ashryn begged.

"He isn't a dog."

Ashryn fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Obviously he has some Dire Wolf ancestry or something."

Dr. Wesson chuckled. "Or something indeed."

Ashryn was not amused by the way the woman seemed to be intentionally dragging this out. She wasn't being paid by the hour, after all. "So what is he, then?"

The vet smiled. "I never thought I'd see one, but there's no doubt now. Your Edon is a Feywolf."

Ashryn blinked. She had never even heard that word before. "A… Feywolf? What does that mean?"

"Feywolves are very rare magical creatures. They live two lifetimes in different bodies, like butterflies. Edon's 'sickness' is actually just his body preparing to transform. The transition should be complete within a day or two."

Ashryn took a deep breath to calm herself and give herself time to process the outlandish statement. Then she asked, "Preparing to transform…? Into what?"

Dr. Wesson smiled. "A highly intelligent person, about my height with a Human appearance, but with wolf-like ears and a tail. Feywolves are one of the last True-Magic races in the world, so the Unified Capital Government tries to keep civilization away to protect them."

"True-Magic…" Ashryn whispered. Even in her solitary lifestyle, she had heard the term a few times. Whether on the lips of lowly traders or powerful adventurers, it was always spoken with reverence.

Wesson said, "I probably _should_ take him to the Deep Wilds and set him free, but he might not be able to survive on his own; since you raised him from a pup, he never learned to take care of himself."

The look on Ashryn's face communicated her concern quite clearly, so the vet continued, "Don't worry. I'd rather not take him from you. But there are also risks if he stays here. He'll be powerful, and he might not know his own strength at first. And there's also the law to consider; as part of the Wild Race Protection Accord, Feywolves cannot be subject to debt or to contracts of any kind and it is a capital crime to hold them against their will. Edon will be an independent person, free to leave you for any reason."

"Will he remember me? When he wakes up?" Ashryn asked cautiously. In case it would help get her desired answer, she added, "We've been together for almost twenty years."

Wesson smiled. "Absolutely. Feywolves have excellent memories and carry all their experiences from their first life into the second. I'd bet good gold that he'll choose to stay with you, since he likely considers you to be his family."

Then she raised a finger. "Oh, and if he does stay, the Unified Capital Government will check in on him every three months as part of an ongoing study of True-Magic beings. You can also get paid for participating in that study. All you'd need to do is provide them a report of what you've learned since their last visit. I don't know the exact pay since I'm not directly involved in the program, but each payment should be larger than the cost of this house call."

Ashryn's eyes went wide at that. She'd nearly gone broke getting Dr. Wesson out here. Then she forced herself to calm down and said, "That sounds wonderful. I'd happily participate."

Dr. Wesson reached into her bag and pulled out a printed pamphlet. She offered it to Ashryn. "Here's some literature on Feywolf behavior and biology. Do note the section on knots."

"Knots? Like rope? But you said it illegal to keep him tied down."

The vet chuckled. "Different kind of knot. Now, if you'll excuse me, we've passed beyond my knowledge as a veterinarian, so I'll be returning to the Capital now. I'm required by law to inform the government about this within a week, so you can expect their first visit in about a month."

"Of course," Ashryn said as she darted to open the door for her departing guest. "Thank you again. I feel so much better now, knowing that Edon will be alright."

"You're welcome." She put a large hand on Ashryn's slim shoulder. "Good luck."

After Dr. Wesson left, Ashryn sat in her favorite reading chair and looked at the 'literature'. It was a surprisingly dense pamphlet with all sorts of information on Feywolves, though much of it was speculative or based on very small sample sizes. It also made sure to stress that just like other races, each Feywolf was a unique individual: one could act or look different from the pamphlet's descriptions.

Ashryn felt her face grow hot when she reached the biology section, which said that adult male Feywolves have occasional periods of intense arousal and will want to mate with women they are close to, regardless of species. Non-Feywolves probably couldn't get pregnant with a Feywolf child, but with True-Magic beings there was no way to know for sure. Some True-Magic races had been known to unconsciously change the rules of reality to suit them better, such as Dragons being capable of flight despite their considerable bulk.

The biology section went on to explain that male Feywolves were well endowed, and the base of their penis featured a bulb called a knot which increased in size during orgasm, connecting partners together for 30 minutes or more. Ashryn blushed at the thought and tossed the pamphlet away. She didn't want to think about that stuff now while she was still worried about Edon. She just hoped he'd make a safe transformation and recovery.

* * *

Two days later, Ashryn awoke to find a stranger in her bed with her. Startled, she leapt to her feet, taking the sheets with her. She nearly screamed out in fear until she noticed the stranger's blue-grey ears and tail, which looked exactly like Edon's. Next, she noticed that he was very handsome and very naked.

Ashryn averted her eyes and said, "Um, Edon? Is that you?"

With a couple twitches of his furry ears, he awoke. He pushed off the bed with his arms and sat on his haunches in a very dog-like pose. He turned to face Ashryn and she recognized his deep blue eyes in an instant. Edon wagged his big fluffy tail and smiled at her quietly.

Ashryn dropped the bedsheets and slowly approached him. "Can you talk?"

He licked his lips and worked his jaw for a moment, then started to speak. He was unsteady at first, but quickly got the hang of it. He said, "Yes. I've listened closely for years, and all the times you spoke around me gave me a lot of vocabulary to use."

It was true that she had talked around him often, venting about her customers or issues in the forest or just talking aloud about a scene she liked in whichever novel she was reading at the time. Life in the Vitae Forest was lonely and she had to talk to _someone._

Ashryn said, "Wow, you speak so well already. Let me know if there's anything you want to know and I'll teach you. If you don't know something important, that's my fault for not realizing sooner that you were a Feywolf."

He smiled and sent her heart aflutter at how handsome he was. "Thank you, mistress."

"Oh no, don't call me that. You're an independent person, subservient to no one. You should just call me Ashryn."

"Okay, Ashryn," he said. "And you can keep calling me Edon. It's the precious name you gave me, after all."

She got misty-eyed knowing that Edon was safe and that he still cared for her. She pulled him into a tight embrace, then realized that she was in her underwear and he was totally naked. She went red in the face and scrambled backwards. She got to her feet, then said, "We need to get you some clothes."

He stood up too. "Ah yes, I have noticed that my skin gets chilly without all of my old form's fur. My tail can only cover so much." He pulled his fluffy tail between his legs and covered his crotch with it, but his ripped abs and hip lines were still very much on display. His body was surprisingly muscular and lean, likely due to the transformation consuming all his fat reserves.

Ashryn quickly turned away and dug in her dresser for something that would fit him. She found her stretchiest shorts and a loose shirt that looked like they would work, if only barely. "Wear these for now. I'll order some proper clothes from a catalog as soon as we have your measurements."

He awkwardly donned the shorts and shirt, but both were so tight they completely revealed his body beneath. She could make out every muscle on his chest, and the exact outline of his package. It was as big as the pamphlet had said.

Ashryn bit her lower lip and shivered from ears to toes, thinking, _Gods be praised, he looks amazing. And it's been, what, ten years since I've been with a—_ She shook her head clear. _No, I can't think of him like that. He needs support in his new life as a person. My physical desires are not a priority._

* * *

Edon was bound to be hungry after his hibernation and transformation, so Ashryn set to work preparing a huge breakfast. But first, she consulted the pamphlet to make sure whatever she made was safe for a Feywolf to eat. It said they could eat anything a Human or wolf could, so she made an egg scramble in her cast-iron skillet.

After he devoured the entire meal in mere minutes, she started her next task: measuring him for clothes.

"What do I do?" he asked. "Just stand here?"

"That's right. I just need some measurements to send to the tailor. I've ordered from this catalog before, so I know what information they'll need."

Standing up like that, the size difference was quite evident. Ashryn was a slight five feet and Edon was over six-and-a-half feet of dense muscle. She pulled a stool close to stand on and began with his chest measurements.

The entire time, her heart was pounding. Every time her skin grazed his, she had to fight back her desire to run her hands all over his firm yet yielding flesh. _Why am I like this? I've never been_ this _attracted to the other men I encountered, even when they were equally handsome. Is it because I feel so safe with him? Because I already love him in another way?_

Thankfully, Edon was oblivious to her internal struggle. His tail wagged happily and he watched her quietly with his big, gorgeous eyes that were as blue as the summer sky. He complied with her requests to turn around or hold his arms up, and he never noticed the way her eyes lingered over his butt in the too-small shorts.

"Thanks, Edon. I think that's it for measuring," she said as she put the stool and measuring tape away. "Now we just need to pick out some clothes for you. Would you like to look through the catalog with me?"

He smiled broadly, showing a mouth of perfect teeth. "I would love to. I don't know much about clothes, but I trust your taste."

They ordered three outfits, since that was all Ashryn could afford after the veterinarian visit. For day to day use, he needed two sets of outdoorsman gear, including gloves to help with house maintenance and herb gathering. The other outfit was a classy black suit, because Ashryn believed in good first impressions and Edon was going to be making a lot of those in his new life. She also ordered plenty of socks and underwear that hopefully wouldn't get stretched to the point of indecency like the shorts he was borrowing. Finally, one pair of top-quality work boots set her back almost as much as the rest of the clothes combined.

Once the order form was filled out, Ashryn asked Edon to fetch a small wooden bird from a high shelf. She used a drop of Anima Potion to activate the figure's enchantment, then tied the order form to its leg. Then she placed five gold coins from her lockbox into a tamper-resistant leather pouch and tied it to the bird's other leg.

Edon frowned, the same concerned expression he'd sometimes worn in his canine form. "I see now how much of a financial burden I am on you," he said. "Please let me pay you back for all this."

Ashryn vividly remembered the rules about True-Magic beings and debt, so she said, "No, this is my gift to you, in celebration of your new form. You don't owe me anything for it. But I would appreciate your help around the house and with my work going forward."

A tooth-achingly sweet smile blossomed on Edon's face. "Gladly! I'd love to help you in any way I can."

* * *

Until Edon's new clothes arrived and he could dress for the very serious elements of the Vitae Forest, he was stuck inside. Ashryn made sure the time was well spent, teaching him things he'd need to know now that he was humanoid, like how to use silverware and brush his teeth. He also wanted to learn to read, but that was going to take more than a few days.

While she was searching through her extensive bookshelves for a simple book for Edon to work towards, Ashryn felt a solid weight on top of her head. The weight moved gently down the back of her head, then repeated. She glanced up. "Um, Edon, what are you doing?"

He smiled down at her. "I always loved it when you did this to me, so I wanted to return the favor."

"Aww, that's so sweet, though people don't normally pet each other the way we do with dogs. I don't mind, but make sure not to pet anyone else you meet. They might not like the physical contact or they could misinterpret your intent."

He nodded seriously. "Understood."

"And now that I think about it, there's something I'd appreciate more than that. There's a muscle in my back that won't loosen up. Can you rub right… here?" She twisted one arm behind her back and pointed to the spot just below and to the left of her right shoulder blade. She was flexible enough to point at it, but not enough to properly massage it herself. She was pretty sure she'd got into this state by sleeping on the couch while Edon took the bed, but she didn't want to mention it and make him feel guilty.

"Gladly," he said as he placed his large hands on her back and started to rub. He seemed to have an intuitive understanding of muscles because he perfectly targeted the knotted muscle and quickly forced it to loosen up.

Ashryn let out a slight moan. "Wow, you're amazing at this."

He didn't react to the compliment. Instead he said, "Lay down. There are a couple other tense spots I can get for you."

"Okayyy," she said dreamily as she shuffled across the room and flopped down on the bed.

He rubbed her shoulders for several blissful seconds, then moved downward to her back, and made it all the way to her butt before she noticed. It was a little embarrassing, but she didn't want the pleasurable sensations to stop. As he dug into the muscle there, she let out a gasp, "Ohhh, I didn't realize how tense that was."

Then he worked his way even further down. He started kneading the spot where her thighs met her butt, coming very close to her most intimate area and causing her to yelp, "Not there, please!"

He withdrew his hands in an instant. "Oh, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"It didn't hurt, it's just… Um, that skin is sensitive, that's all. But thank you so much for helping my back." She sat up and quickly composed herself.

"Of course. I'm happy to help!" he said, his ears perked up and his tail wagging.

She glanced down at his shorts to see if something else had perked up, but it hadn't. She wasn't sure whether or not to be sad about that.

* * *

Edon's clothes arrived via a traveling Dwarven trader named Grint, who also purchased her healing potions. Since the final buyer in the Capital was pre-arranged, Grint took only a tiny cut of the proceeds. But to keep him happy with their business partnership, Ashryn kept him stocked with emergency potions, just in case he ran into monsters in the forest and got injured.

Edon stayed out of sight during the exchange, since Ashryn didn't want to explain an underdressed man to her business partner. She was looking forward to the next time, however, when Edon could dazzle visitors in his new suit.

She hurried inside with the oilcloth-wrapped bundle and announced, "Your clothes are here, Edon! Are you ready to try them on?"

His perky ears and wagging tail told her everything, but he also said, "Yes, I'm very excited."

"We should test all the clothes right away, to make sure they fit," she said as she unwrapped the package. The boots fit like a dream, though Edon wasn't used to shoes and found them a bit limiting. Then she sent him into the bedroom to try on the underwear. Modesty was as unfamiliar to him as shoes, but he complied.

But then he came out of the bedroom to show her how they fit. Ashryn had read a lot of romance books and the covers often featured underdressed men, but she was not prepared for this.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Wow…" The underwear was dark grey, tight, and boxer-brief style, covering from the midpoint of his thigh to his hip bones, and _not_ covering his hip lines or the little trail of hair below his defined abs. He looked amazing, like a model, like a hero, like a God. And the outline of his dick was still there beneath the elastic cloth, tempting her so tortuously.

She scrambled to regain her composure, then said, "Looks like they fit. But please remember that they are called 'underwear' for a reason. You need to wear clothes on top before appearing before company."

Edon tilted his head questioningly. "But you often walked around the house in your underwear. Is it because I am family instead of visiting company?"

Ashryn averted her eyes. "That's part of it. In any case, let's try on the other clothes now."

Both sets of outdoor clothes fit perfectly, making Edon look like quite the handsome woodsman. The suit was next. They moved into the bedroom where there was a tall mirror so he could see it for himself.

"Hmm, it seems a little snug," Ashryn said. "Must be because you regained some weight since I measured you. Is it comfortable at least?"

Edon moved around, testing his mobility by squatting, twisting his upper body, and lifting his arms over his head. "Yes, it is comfortable. It has a surprising amount of stretch to it, unlike the leather outdoor clothes." Then he did his signature head tilt again. "But I don't fully understand this outfit's purpose, if it isn't to be worn outdoors."

It took a long time for his words to reach Ashryn. She was hypnotized by the way the suit perfectly hugged his shoulders and biceps and thighs, and the way the shirt had lifted and given her just a tiny peek of belly when he'd lifted his arms. He was so handsome it hurt.

Finally, she answered, "It's for when you want to make a good impression, to show other people how handsome and refined you can be." She stepped up close, peering up into his eyes.

"Oh, okay. It's like the brightly colored feathers some birds have?"

"Exactly," Ashryn breathed.

Edon furrowed his brow, not understanding why Ashryn was so close. "Is something wrong, Ashryn? Is there something on my face?" he asked with a smile. He was already developing a subtle sense of humor that played wonderfully with his innocent sense of wonder and relative inexperience.

Ashryn shook her head. "No. I just want to know, how do you feel about me?" She started to adjust his collar as an excuse to stay so close. He looked so good in that suit, she wanted to just run her hands all over it.

"How I feel? Well, you're the wonderful woman who raised me, and the wonderful woman who's been helping me get on my new feet after my transformation. You've always treated me with nothing but love and kindness, and I want to return that love a thousand times over, not because I owe you, but because I love you that much."

Ashryn felt her cheeks grow hot. It was hard to keep eye contact, but she held strong. "Okay. And that love, is it familial, like you'd feel for your mother?"

He answered, "I never knew my mother, so I don't know for sure. But this love is deep, devoted, and only for you."

She buried her face in his chest, unable to face him. Her thoughts screamed, _How is he such a charmer? He just learned to talk a few days ago!_ Then she said, "Given what you know about romance, is your love for me… romantic?"

"Ah, romance, like all those books you read and told me about." He hummed in thought and Ashryn felt it through his ribcage, a comforting rumble. Then he said, "I want to provide you warmth through the cold nights of winter, walk alone in the forest with you in the spring, celebrate when you are happy and provide comfort when you are sad. I love you and you alone. So, yes, I guess that's romantic love."

He leaned back so he could look down at her face. "What about you?"

Her face was red hot now and it took everything she had to meet his gaze. "Edon, I spent so long loving you as my loyal companion, as my family. When you transformed… at first I didn't want to lose that, but I see now that it isn't going away. It's growing. All that love is still there, and there's something new on top of it. Maybe that something is romantic love, but I still need time to figure it out."

"Take all the time you need. I am enjoying every minute we spend learning about each other and our new way of life together."

 _By the Gods, he's impossibly suave!_ she thought. _Is it because he heard me reciting all the most romantic lines from my books? Even if that was where he learned it, the stuff he's saying is all original, and it's_ better _than the books._

"What's wrong? Do you need to sit down?" he said. He sat on the edge of the bed and patted the spot to his left.

The thought of being in bed with Edon was too much for Ashryn, so she shook her head. "I just need some air to clear my head. I'll be right back." With that, she jogged out of the bedroom and out through the front door.

* * *

Things were calm in the little cabin for several weeks. Ashryn and Edon ventured into the forest together to pick herbs, stayed warm inside during heavy rainstorms, and grew more comfortable with their new living situation. A letter arrived from the Unified Capital Government about their expected visit, but it wasn't scheduled for another month because all the Capital's True-Magic specialists were busy preparing for an annual research conference.

And as time passed and they spent every waking moment together, Ashryn became more and more sure that she was attracted to Edon. Not just physically—she had known that instantly—but romantically. All that remained was picking the right time and approach to tell him.

She was nervous and unsure of herself because it had been a decade since she'd last engaged in romance. And since Edon had already expressed his feelings, it was clearly her responsibility to make the next move.

One night during a particularly heavy rainstorm, as they were both reading books by the fireplace, she made her move. "Um, Edon?"

Edon was laying on the floor on his stomach. He glanced up from his book about the unification of the warring lands and the founding of the Unified Capital Government. He'd already progressed enough to read almost anything in the house, but he preferred history to fiction since he still had much to learn about the real world. "Yes?"

"I've been thinking, and I…" she trailed off.

Edon waited patiently, his warm smile acting as silent encouragement.

Ashryn took a deep breath. "I love you. Romantically," she blurted.

Edon suddenly leapt to his feet. His smile grew into a jubilant grin and he darted forward with frightening speed. Before Ashryn knew it, she'd been scooped from the couch into a firm yet gentle hug. "Oh, that makes me so happy!" he proclaimed.

She hugged him back, even though her arms could barely reach around his muscular frame. "Me too."

A hint of concern entered his voice. "What happens now? Do we need to… you know… like in your novels?"

She tried to give him a reassuring squeeze, but she wasn't sure he could even feel such weak force through all his muscles. "No, we don't _need_ to do anything. We can take things at our own pace, communicating with each other to make sure we're both comfortable."

Edon relaxed and loosened the hug. He looked down at Ashryn. "If I may, there's one thing I would like to try." His expression was serious, but his cheeks were rosy, making him look adorably boyish.

"And what might that be?" she asked, though she had a suspicion.

"May I kiss you?"

"Please."

Their first kiss was quick and awkward, but it was followed by another more confident one, and a half-dozen more after that. It felt so good to be embraced so sensually by a lover after so very long together. Twenty years of relying on each other, caring for each other, and believing in each other… it had all led to this moment.

But they didn't want to ruin the mood by pushing things too far, so the kissing stopped and the hug continued, then they read together on the couch, snuggling together and sharing their warmth. They eventually fell asleep like that, with Edon's long and fluffy tail covering Ashryn's bare arms as the fire died out.

* * *

It was storming again and the fireplace was burning, but they weren't reading.

"Edon?" Ashryn almost asked Edon if he wasn't feeling well, but she already knew something was definitely off. She just didn't know what. Instead, she said, "Tell me what's wrong."

Edon was sitting on the couch, staring at the floor and breathing hard, his forehead wrinkled like he was deep in thought or frustrated with something. She'd seen a similar look on his face when he'd tripped and broken a plate back when he'd been unfamiliar with wearing shoes.

"Nothing," he whispered, not meeting her eyes.

She didn't believe that for a second. She grabbed his hand. "Talk to me."

"I… feel weird. There are thoughts intruding in my head."

Her eyes went wide. She'd heard of dark mages messing with people's thoughts, but no one would have any reason to do that to Edon. Then she thought, _Is it a mental illness? Can Feywolves have those?_ She stopped that line of thought and forced herself to calm down. Thanks to her Wood Elf lifespan, she'd had many decades of experience at managing her emotions, and there was no reason to let them run wild here.

She relaxed her expression and said, "Hmm, okay. What kind of thoughts?"

"Mean ones, about you. They want me to push you over and scare you, and that scares me."

He sounded so pitiful that she almost couldn't bear it. But she was able to get enough from his cryptic words to form a theory about the problem. She let go of his hand, patted the back of it, and said, "Hold on, let me get something."

She ran to the bookshelf, found a thin booklet wedged against one end, and flipped to a specific page. She returned and handed it to him. "Here. Read this."

He started to read aloud, his voice wavering, "Occasionally, at a frequency that varies by individual but tends to be between one and six months, the adult male Feywolf will enter a period of intense sexual urges. Extreme care should be taken at this time, as they may act forcefully and without restraint on their considerable strength."

He stopped and looked at her. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want these urges."

Ashryn sat next to him and hugged his arm to her chest. "Keep reading."

"If the Feywolf feels intimately comfortable with a member of the opposite sex, these urges will be directed at her. Protective instincts should kick in and ensure that no harm is done during copulation."

She let go of his arm and moved in front of him, then smiled and said, "See? You won't hurt me. You've proven time and time again that you can be gentle with me."

He blinked. "So, you… want this too?"

She kissed him, long and hard. She put all her pent up desire into this single physical message, hoping it would get through to him. When it ended, she stared into his eyes, vibrant green to deep blue. "Yes, I want it. Please do whatever you want to me."

The transformation was instant. The fearful, worried Edon was gone, replaced by a confident, driven, and powerful man who knew what he wanted and how to get it. "The couch is too small," he said firmly, then he swept her up, one arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees. He strode across the firelit room and carried her into the bedroom, lit only by a sliver of moonlight coming in through the window. He didn't bother to light a candle; this wasn't about seeing her naked body, it was about taking action.

He set her on the bed, then said, "Take off your clothes, or I'll tear them off."

A quiver ran through Ashryn's body, not from head to toe, but from her extremities to her very core. Apparently she liked that kind of forceful intensity. She started to scramble at her blouse, fighting the urge at the back of her mind to purposely move slowly, to make Edon follow through on his arousing threat. But money was tight while she was supporting herself and Edon on one income and she couldn't afford to ruin good clothes.

As she worked, he shed his own clothes. In the dim light she could make out the edges of his muscles and the line of his hip. And as he dropped his pants and underwear in a single motion, she glimpsed something else. Her hands stopped removing her bra as she processed the silhouette between his legs.

A distant part of her mind shouted, _There's no way that's what I saw. It's too big!_ The rest of her mind, the part in tune with and in control of her body, said aloud, "Oh Gods, yes. I want that."

"This?" he said, stepping forward.

She saw it clearer now, a penis half again the length and twice the width of the largest she'd experienced in all her years. She didn't get a chance to answer his question because he reached forward with his powerful hands to finish the job of undressing for her. Thankfully she'd unfastened the bra, because with one hand gripping the bra and one on the front of her panties, he stripped her in one forceful motion.

Ashryn had been naked in front of Edon before, when he had been a dog, but this was her first time baring it all to him as a woman before a man. She felt a flicker of embarrassment, but only until she saw the look in his eyes: hungry, excited, and above all pleased at what he saw.

She was slender, with slight curves and a thin frame that looked fragile, yet feminine. Her pale skin shone in the moonlight, revealing the swell of her modest breasts, her small rosy pink nipples, and a dusting of peach-fuzz hair on her mound.

She was already aroused by the intense situation, and Edon's supernatural sense of smell had picked up the scent of her wet sex. He grabbed her knees, pulled her to the edge of the mattress, and forcibly parted her legs.

Looking between her own thighs, she spotted his massive member again, fully erect and twitching with need. "I'm not sure that will fit—" she started, but her voice cut out with a squeak as he defied her expectations. Instead of going straight for penetration like she knew he wanted, like his instincts needed, he suddenly dropped to his knees and put his head between her legs.

Gently so as not to tickle her, he pressed his lips to her lower ones, buried his nose in her soft patch of hair, and breathed deep her rich scent. He held her tight around the middle with both hands, then he licked, and licked, and licked.

Edon had passion to spare but he was clearly inexperienced. Ashryn's pleasure would build promisingly, then fade as he failed to read her reactions and follow through. So Ashryn gently held his ears and helped guide him to her sweet spot. When she wanted him to shift a bit to his right, she tugged his right ear. When she wanted him to delve deeper with his tongue, she pressed down on both ears. And when she needed him to go hard at her clitoris to bring her to climax, she pulled both ears and clamped onto his face with her thighs.

"Yes…" she mumbled as the crescendo began. "Yes, yes, Edon, yes," she gasped. "By all the Gods of creation, yes!" she screamed, loud enough to hurt his sensitive ears in a different way than her fingers already digging into his fur.

Her abs tightened, her hips bucked, her legs straightened involuntarily. She sucked in a final breath, then she came. Hard. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before. She'd reached orgasm before of course, by herself and with past lovers, but this was something else. Flickers of sensation, like sparks of magic, rippled through her body as her mind fell through a steamy fog of sexual release. Then before she could even start to come down from her ecstasy, Edon pried his face free of her sweat-sticky thighs and stood.

Edon lifted her knees, pulled her body against his, and slapped his massive member down on her lower stomach. It was hot, throbbing with desire, and it reached from her crotch to her belly button. She had just enough time and coherence to think, _That won't fit,_ before he pulled back and started rubbing the underside of his dick along her slick slit, still sensitive from the orgasm just before.

"Ohh," she moaned, and Edon let out a growl to match, deep and intimate, like a holiday gift between lovers. Long and slow, he slid back and forth, from his cockhead to his balls and back. Her clit's hood was the only thing saving her from painful overstimulation, but she wasn't sure she'd mind if it did hurt. After all, what was a little pain compared to this pleasure?

Then Edon's need grew too great. At the end of one long, slow drag, he pulled just a little further back. The firm tip of his cock gave her clit one last kiss as it passed, then it was pressed against her tight opening, like a cork at the entrance of a wine bottle. And he started pushing, slow but strong, never stopping.

Inch by inch, he entered her like an advancing army. She felt herself being spread, forced aside, and remade to suit the unyielding shape of the intruder. But every instant was pure pleasure. If True-Magic beings could indeed remake reality to suit them, Edon was doing just that. A dick that was so large it should have been difficult to fit even when given time to stretch out and adapt was somehow slipping inside with nothing but gentle pressure and persistence.

And Edon was enjoying the pace too. Running purely on instincts and a scattering of imperfect romance-novel knowledge, he'd lucked into pleasure greater than any prior experience in either of his two lives. Ashryn's pussy was hot and wet and tight, with a slight pulsing texture that rewarded his slow thrust with a prize of constant loving pressure. In his inexperienced perspective, it was like a hot wet kiss, a firm and comforting hug, and the most delicious hunger-sating meal, all at once.

Before long, he seemed to hit a limit. Ashryn's vagina wouldn't take another inch of his dick, and he didn't dare force it for fear of hurting her. So he held her legs firm, his fingers pressing into her soft thighs, and reversed course, withdrawing with the same slow speed. Her twitching limbs and faint moans confirmed that she enjoyed it as much as he did, especially once he started back inside again.

This time, he got slightly deeper before hitting Ashryn's limit. Whether her body was stretching naturally or through his Magic, they neither knew nor cared. Each bit of movement in or out was ecstasy, and deeper reach just meant more pleasure for both of them. Then he repeated the entire motion, slightly faster and slightly deeper. And again, and again.

Then, through some gradual miracle, it happened: he hilted fully inside her. His entire cock was secure inside her vagina, her lips tight around the base, and his tip kissing her womb. In unison, they opened their eyes and looked down, first at the point of connection, to confirm it had really happened, that such a massive thing had somehow fit inside such a small woman. Then they scanned upward, expecting a visible bulge in her slim stomach. In the dim light, they couldn't tell for sure, but Ashryn, having felt the size of that thing as it had entered her, could swear she saw a bump there. There _had_ to be, since there was nowhere else for all that mass to have gone.

As the two marveled dumbly at their impressive union, their animal instincts took over. Ashryn wiggled her hips, squeaking out a bit more pleasure from his bottomed-out cock, and Edon leaned forward to give her a kiss on the lips. He had wanted to kiss her breasts and tease her rosy nipples, but he was too tall and couldn't reach. Kissing her lips ended up being more than satisfactory. She kissed him back furiously, paying no mind to the taste of her sex on his tongue and wrapping her arms around his neck. He returned it in kind while he resumed small thrusts of his hips.

It was all too much. Everything together culminated in a spike of pleasure so high and so sharp that it sent them both to the edge of climax in an instant. Ashryn moaned into his mouth, sucking a breath from his lungs. With another thrust up into her, the breath was forced back out, leaving her literally gasping in pleasure. She was the first to reach orgasm. Her legs clamped around his hips and pulled him all the way in just as her insides clamped down on his cock.

He broke off the kiss to let her breathe, because he had no plans to stop thrusting. Limited by the lock her legs had on his hips, he kept steadily plunging until the pleasure of the wet hot pressure became too much. He came, letting out his new body's first ever blast of cum, propelling his seed directly into her womb. Impregnation was not on his mind, which was fortunate given the way reality responded to True-Magic desires, but flooding Ashryn with every drop of his love was definitely a the forefront of Edon's thoughts.

Ashryn's earlier screams of 'Yes' and 'By the Gods' were nowhere to be found. In their place were feeble grunts, satisfied moans, and the slack face of a woman drunk on love and ecstasy. She was lost to the most natural need, having tasted the true treasure of the Gods. Edon burrowed his face into her straw-colored hair, breathed deeply, and whispered through the fog of his own orgasm, "I love you, Ashryn."

She didn't respond in words, but she did let out a low grunt, almost like she was in pain. Edon felt it an instant later: an incredible tightness around his cock, like a clamp had tightened inside Ashryn. But he had it backwards. Ashryn had not gotten tighter; no, Edon had gotten _larger_. A couple inches up from the base of his cock, a section had inflated into a sphere as big around as a closed fist. His knot had engaged and now he couldn't withdraw even if he wanted to. They weren't going to be able to safely separate until it deflated naturally. According to the vet's pamphlet, which he had finally read in its entirety, that time could be up to 30 minutes away.

Edon supported his upper body on his elbows and gazed down at Ashryn's face. She was flushed red from forehead to breasts, but she was more beautiful in that moment than anything his eyes had ever seen. "Sorry, but I guess we're stuck together for a while."

She finally floated down near enough to the land of mortals to say, "Don't apologize. There's nowhere else I'd rather be." She felt so very satisfied and so full of dick and knot and seed that she didn't notice any of the discomfort in her hips, which weren't used to their current angle, or in her vagina, which definitely wasn't accustomed to such girth and length.

"And I love you too, Edon," she said before kissing him again, longer and wetter than ever before, her tongue wrestling with his, then exploring the shape of his prominent incisors. With any luck, they could keep making out until the knot eventually released. And if her frail body could handle the strain, they could repeat the entire ordeal tomorrow night…

**Author's Note:**

> My lewd writing is funded by my Patreon (https://www.patreon.com/Natron77) and is released there a month early. If you want to read my latest lewd chapter right now, or have a say in which lewd chapter I work on next (such as a sequel to Feywolf), please consider joining at the $10 tier.


End file.
